


When it's Dark

by XIXJuliaXIX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIXJuliaXIX/pseuds/XIXJuliaXIX
Summary: Harry can't sleep. Draco can't sleep. They think of the same place. That can only go really well, or terribly wrong.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short prologue.

Harry couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t much of a surprise. He lay in bed awake, taking in the silence of the dorm room. That was until Ron started snoring. Harry rolled his eyes. By then he knew he wasn’t going to sleep tonight. He sighed and got up from his bed. He grabbed his jacket and scarf. He wanted to be alone, and the first place that came to his mind was the Astronomy Tower. It wasn’t the ideal place, but it was most likely that no one was there. It was 2AM after all.

Slytherin Boy’s Dormitory: 2:00AM

Draco tossed and turned in his bed. He was thinking about the same thing all month. He was going to get the Dark Mark next summer. He overheard his parents talking about it the day before he got on the Hogwarts train. His father was so… excited. Draco was supposed to be excited too apparently. He was supposed to be happy. Pansy had been annoying him all the time, saying he was acting weird recently. With a sigh, he dealt with the fact that he wasn’t going to get any sleep. He sat up on his bed and wondered if he should go somewhere where he could be alone. He wasn’t the type of person to do that, but he couldn’t think of anything else. He stood up, took his scarf, and headed towards the Astronomy Tower.


	2. The Astronomy Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm proud of this but I'll post it anyway.  
> "Dialog"  
> 'Thoughts (in this chapter Harry's)'

Harry went up the stairs that lead to the tower. It was freezing cold outside, but he couldn’t care any less. Once he got up there, he went up to the ledge and looked over at the Hogwarts grounds. He was deep in thought when he heard footsteps. Was it Filch? He didn’t think so. He heard them getting closer and he already had his hand on the wand in his pocket. The footsteps got closer… and closer… Then they stopped. Harry spun around to see who it was with his wand ready. That was when he saw familiar grey eyes staring back at him.

He lowered his wand.  
“Malfoy?!” Malfoy had the same shocked expression on his face, but that disappeared quickly.

“Shut up, Potter,” he hissed, ”someone will hear you for Merlin’s sake.”  
Harry lowered his voice. “What are you doing here?”  
Malfoy scoffed. “I could ask you the same thing. Also, ten points from Griffindor. You’re out after curfew.”  
“If you haven’t noticed, you also are.”  
Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Potter, I’m a prefect.”  
“Whatever. I couldn’t care less about house points. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to be alone.”  
“Excuse me? I’m not going anywhere. It’s you that should be going.”  
“I was here first.”  
“Oh, really? I don’t care. Go find another place.”  
“Why can’t you?”  
“Because I want to be here. Go.”  
“Are you kidding? No way. I was here before you.”  
“Fine.”  
Malfoy stood as far away as possible from him, and leaned over the barrier.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Thinking. Standing. Am I not allowed to do that?”  
Harry sighed and ignored the question. He was starting to feel really uncomfortable with Malfoy next to him.  
“Er, what are you thinking about?”  
Malfoy glared at him from the corner of his eye. Harry was sure that indicated that he wasn’t going to tell him. Harry took a deep breath.  
“…Alright.”  
‘Are we really going to stand here in silence?’ He just couldn’t ignore the fact that his archenemy was right next to him.  
“Do you like Umbridge?”  
Malfoy looked over at him and gave a ‘really that’s all you can think of’ look. He then sighed and said in a sarcastic tone,  
“Yeah, fucking love her. Doesn’t everyone?”  
“Ugh, are you even capable of talking to someone normally, Malfoy?”  
“Maybe I am. But I just don’t understand Potter, why you have to interrupt my thinking to ask a stupid, obvious question.”  
“I thought you liked her. I mean aren’t you in her squad or something?”  
“My father wanted me to. I didn’t.”  
“Oh. I guess it’s reasonable to get on her good side though. That way you don’t have to get detention with her. Those are the worst.”

Malfoy smirked, but his face softened slightly. “It hurts my eyes just to be in her office. Detention must be hell.”  
“You don’t even know.” But by the time Harry replied, Malfoy’s face hardened again.  
‘That’s too bad. I liked the other Malfoy more.’ They both were leaning over the edge of the tower again. ‘At least we managed a half proper conversation. That’s definitely a one-time thing though.’

They both didn’t talk for the other half of the time that they were there. Harry went back to his dorms first. Draco stayed for another 15 minutes before he was getting tired. So, he also went to his dorm. They both were sure that was the last time they were going to have a ‘civil’ conversation.

The Potions Classroom 9:30AM

Malfoy and Harry were paired up for potions. Again. ‘Honestly, I think Snape’s life goal is to make my life as hard as it can get.’ Harry groaned and he could see Malfoy’s scowl from across the room. He got his things and took them to Malfoy’s desk. ‘Maybe things will be a bit different because of yesterday night.’ Oh how wrong he was.

Malfoy kept ordering him around. Harry had no other choice than to obey since Malfoy was way better at potions than he was, after all. They ended up having a near perfect potion, but Malfoy still wasn’t satisfied.

“This is your fault, Potter. Granger beat us. She never beats me in potions.”  
“My fault? I did everything you told me to!”  
Malfoy glared daggers at him.  
“Look, Potter. I am not going to let a mudblood beat me in potions just because Severus wants us to be partners. So you better do everything right next time, and all the times that follow. Understand?”  
Harry hadn’t even noticed the fact that Malfoy called Snape by his first name. He only cared that Malfoy called Hermione—that word.  
“Don’t call Hermione that. And, I did do everything right. You must’ve messed something up.”  
“I will call her whatever I want, and I never mess up in potions. I’m always top of the class, and that better not change because of you.”  
A new voice interrupted them.  
“Potter, you better not be stopping Mr Malfoy from getting to his next class. I know that you think that you’re better than everyone else here, but that doesn’t mean you can’t… get punished for being late.”

That’s when both Harry and Malfoy ran out of the classroom to get to the class they were 5 minutes late to. That didn’t stop Harry from noticing the death stare Malfoy was giving him though. He was also sure he heard Malfoy muttering something.  
“… Potter… always……….bloody stupid………prefect……..detention….”  
‘Connecting the dots, it seems like now he hates me even more. …Woohoo.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea that I thought I might abandon, but I just decided to try writing it and here I am. Like I said last chapter, I have another series to work on, so this story is just something that I’ll write when I have more time. The time between chapters might be sometimes long, sometimes short. I do hope you liked this first chapter though, and if you have any feedback, please give me it :)


	3. (this is just an author’s note)

**I literally posted this work and then deleted it. I am so stupid. Anyway sorry to the few people that probably read it before deleting but it’s up again now. I think I was just nervous to post it and then I just deleted it moments later. But I hope you enjoyed the prologue and first chapter. See you next time!**

**Author's Note:**

> New story that I’m working on. It’s kind of risky posting this since I have another series that I’m also working on, so you can’t really expect the updates to have a short amount of time in between. I’ll try my best though. Hope you enjoyed this very short prologue.


End file.
